Garden Confessions - Fremione One Shot
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: The War had officially ended, Lord Voldemort was long gone and the Wizarding World were slowly trying to rebuild their lives. One person in particular was keen to start afresh with a brand new positive outlook – Miss Hermione Granger who ends up falling for an unlikely guy in the process. Fremione One Shot


**Fremione One Shot. Will be posting a series of these. this is the first.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Hermione Granger sat under her favourite oak tree in the garden of the burrow, reading one of her many favourite books, a muggle book called The Notebook. It was a warm summers day and the sun was beaming down brightly in the burrow garden, reflecting off the lake near the oak tree where Hermione was sat. She let out a small sigh, relishing the peacefulness of her surroundings.

The war had ended a month ago so Hermione was back living with her favourite family – The Wealseys. Although Hermione enjoyed some peace and quiet, it was a little too quiet. Maybe she was used to the crazy, drama filled life that came with being friends with Harry for the past seven years. The only sounds she could hear were the squishing of the water in the lake, the rustle of the trees in the gentle summer breeze and the chirping of the birds. To Hermione it was the perfect relaxation haven away from the constant noise from the Weasley family. Hermione, Ron and Harry were constantly being asked 101 questions about what all had happened during their hunt for horocruxes, well that was until Harry and Ginny became joined at the lips much to the amusement of her older brothers but the disgust of Ron.

Hermione flicked the page in her book and lost herself in the story again, she was determined to get the book finished before she had to go inside for dinner. Her peace was soon shattered by the sound of footsteps. She looked up from her book about to give the intruder an earful when she realised it was Fred. Without realising it a small smile appeared on her face as she took in Fred's appearance. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt which clung to his muscular chest and a pair of ¾ length shorts. 'Gosh he looks handsome.' Hermione thought to herself. She shook her head to rid those thoughts from her mind.

"Hello Hermione." Fred chirped happily flashing a smile at the bookworm.

"Hello Fred." Hermione answered back finding the power of speech.

"Do you mind if I join you? Mum's driving me mental. She's shouting at Ron because he doesn't want to go back to Hogwarts, says he's throwing away his career or something." Fred asked running a hand through his messy ginger hair.

Hermione couldn't help but notice his muscles – Quidditch had been good to him over the years. Hermione had to admit she was rather impressed though she didn't quite know where these sudden thoughts about Fred had come from. Fair enough she always thought the twins were good looking but she found their pranks and rule breaking immature.

She had somehow drifted into a day dream which was very unlike her until Fred brought her back to the real world by waving a hand in front of her face.

"Mione are you there?" he wondered leaning down to her level.

"Yes…yes sorry Fred you are more than welcome to join me, it is your garden after all." Hermione answered her face turning a light shade of pink.

Fred sat down beside Hermione, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"What a lovely day." He commented placing his hands behind his head.

Hermione never answered just smiled then got back to her book.

"Are you thinking about going back to Hogwarts?" Fred asked breaking the lingering silence.

"Yes and no. Yes because I want to go back and finish of my exams but no because of everything that happened. It would be totally different place once it reopens, no Dumbledore or Snape." Hermione answered.

"Snape?" Fred wondered raising an eye brow.

"He may have been strict but he was a good teacher. I learnt quite a lot in his classes. I did like Slughorn though." Hermione answered.

Hermione slammed her book shut knowing that with Fred now in her company she would have no hope of finishing the last two chapters.

"Fred do you actually think it's all over? Do you think we can all go back to normal now?" Hermione wondered.

Fred was quite surprised at Hermione's question.

"I hope so Mione. It seems too good to be true doesn't it?" Fred answered.

"Yeah. I keep thinking we're going to be attacked at any moment and it'll all kick off again. I guess it'll take us all time to get back to normal." Hermione said.

Since the war had ended Hermione had felt she didn't really have anyone to properly talk to about what had happened, well anyone who was actually interested in how she really felt and how the events had actually affected her. Ginny was too busy snogging Harry to listen and Ron just wanted to forget about the whole thing, Molly would fuss over her, Arthur was too busy at the Ministry and she didn't really know Percy, Bill or Charlie well enough to talk to them.

"Me too. I had a horrible nightmare the other night where the burrow got attacked and they took Mum and Dad away. I woke up covered in sweat." Fred admitted.

"I still get scared Fred. I know I come across as being this brave warrior princess but underneath it all I was absolutely petrified the whole time we were on the run. I was worried that we'd be caught as well as being worried sick about you guys and our other friends being hurt or killed. I never ever want to go through anything like that ever again. I will never forget the horrible things I've witnessed for as a long as I live." Hermione admitted tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

The emotions soon got the better of her and soon she was spilling out all of her emotions to Fred, telling him exactly how she had felt while being on the run. Fred never said a word just listened while patting her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I thought you had died Fred, we all did that was one of the worst moments of my life even more so than…..than being…" she stuttered trying not to relive those horrible events.

"What's wrong Mione? You can tell me." Fred asked softly wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulder.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she hugged Fred tightly. She hated being so weak but she had to talk to someone and Fred seemed the perfect candidate.

"It's ok Hermione, I'm here. Shhhh." Fred soothed.

Hermione pulled away and wiped away the tears with a tissue.

"I haven't told anyone about this before Fred, only Ron and Harry know because they were there but….but when we were snatched and taken to Malfoy Manor I was tortured by Bellatrix. She used the cruciatus curse on me and did this." Hermione admitted then pushed up the sleeves of her cardigan to reveal the horrible mudblood scar on her arm.

Fred let out a shocked gasp.

"Oh Mione come here." He answered pulling her into another hug.

"Thank you so much for listening to me Fred. I didn't think anyone would want to listen to me." she sniffed.

"Oh Hermione, don't be silly. I'm here for you anytime you want to talk ok?" Fred answered looking her in the eye.

"Thank you Fred for being so kind to me. It feels nice to talk to someone who isn't Ginny, Harry or Ron." Hermione said a small smile forming.

"Well Ginny and Harry seem to do more snogging than talking and Ron well he's a git. Speaking of Ron what's happening between you two now?" Fred wondered.

"Nothing. We did kiss during the battle, a now or never kind of thing but we're better off as friends. I love him as a friend but that's it." Hermione admitted.

"So you're single then?" Fred asked his blue eyes widening.

"Yes I am. What about you Fred? Have you tried to patch things up with Angelina?" Hermione asked though she felt a small pang of jealously when she mentioned Angelina.

"Well we're on speaking terms but we're long over so I am a single pringle and ready to mingle. Though I do have my eye on someone." Fred answered winking.

"Ohhhh who's the lucky lady then?" Hermione wondered. "Do I know her? Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes you know her very well and yes she went to Hogwarts." Fred answered.

"Your year? Katie? Alicia? Verity?" Hermione rhymed off.

"Nope, nope, nope and nope." Was all Fred replied.

"Well who is it then?" Hermione asked getting slightly annoyed at Fred.

"Well she's incredibly smart, beautiful, brave and a true Gryffindor." Fred answered grinning.

Hermione tried to think of who this girl was but she couldn't think of any other girls in their house who the boys were close too. For once Hermione was coming up blank.

"I've known her since she was 11 and liked her since she was about 14 but unfortunately she was after my git of a brother for a while." Fred spoke hoping she'd finally get who she meant and she did.

Her stomach flipped nervously. Was Fred actually talking about her? No he couldn't, could he?


End file.
